Osseus Amore
by PrudenceLovesBooks
Summary: One-Shot über Skulduggery Pleasant und Walküre Unruh. Nach einem kleinem Streit haben sie eine Heiße Versöhnung. Valduggery. DOn't like? Don't read.


**Osseus Amore**

„Nein!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Walküre Unruh aus dem Bentley und hastete in die Richtung ihres Hauses.

Sie trat die Tür ihres Hauses auf rannte die Treppe hoch und stürmte in das Wohnzimmer. Sie riss sich die von Grässlich Schneider angefertigte Jacke vom Leib und warf sie auf ihrem Sofa.

„Ach komm schon" Skulduggery Pleasant lief ihr ohne Anstrengung hinterher, zog seinen eigenen Mantel aus, faltete es sorgfältig, nahm seinen Hut ab und legte beides auf einem Tischchen dass neben ihm stand, und griff nach ihrem Arm als er merkte das sie aus dem Zimmer rennen wollte. Er schlang seine Arme um sie während ihre Hände gegen seine Brust stemmte und wütend ihn los trommelte.

„Nein!Vergiss es! Ich werde auf gar keinem Fall nach Amerika fliegen, nur um zusehen zu können, wie _Du_ ein Paar Vampire umbringst."

Seufzend streichelte er ihre Haare bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Sie entfernte ihre Hände von seiner Brust und umschlang seinen Torso mit ihren starken Armen.

„Ich will nicht gehen..." murmelte sie in seinem Hemd und unterdrückte ein tiefes Seufzer als er seine Hände in ihren Hüften krallte.

„Wirst du mit mir gehen?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl?"

„Nein."

„Na also."

Einen Augenblick lang umarmten sie sich, bis Skulduggery seine Hand zu seinem Schlüsselbein bewegte und auf die Symbole fasste, und ein brandneues Gesicht richtete sich auf seinem Schädel.

Dunkelblaue Augen fixierten Walküres Gesicht als sie nach oben schaute um einen besseren Überblick darauf haben zu können was er tat.

Seine rotblonden Haare leuchteten im schwachen gelblichen Licht der langsam untergehenden Wintersonne. Schulterzuckend vergrub Walküre wieder ihr Gesicht in seiner Harten Brust. Seine beiden Hände legten sich wieder auf ihre Hüften und drückten sie noch enger an sich.

Es war nicht so las ob sie einen Problem damit hätte. Skulduggery's Brust hob und senkte sich unter seinem gleichmäßigem Atem. Sie wusste was er getan hatte. Vor einem Jahr war er zu China gegangen und hatte sie gebeten ihm einen Symbol einzuritzen, das ihm erlauben würde einen Menschlichen Körper zu bekommen. Anschließend hatte Walküre die beste Nacht ihres Lebens gehabt.

Bei der Erinnerung musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich tief in ihre Hüften und sie stieß einen stöhnen aus. Es nervte sie tierisch das er nichts sagte.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte sie dann schließlich als der Druck an ihren Hüften stärker wurde.

„Sieh mich an."

Von seinem festen Ton verwirrt, hob Walküre den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Was ist denn?"

Seine Lippen krachten auf ihre, gaben ihr keine Chance zu entkommen. Sie riss die Augen weit auf, von dem offensichtlichen Kuss überrascht, und stieß ein überraschtes Keuchen aus.

Skulduggerys rechte Hand wanderte zu ihrem Kopf hoch und vergrub sie tief in ihren langen Haaren, während die andere Hand sich zu ihrem Rücken bewegte um sie besser stützen zu können als er sie erbarmungslos küsste. Walküre schloss die Augen, umschlang seinen Hals mit ihren beiden Armen und zog ihn zu sich hinunter.

Seine Zunge streifte ihre Unterlippe, sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund, seine Zunge schob sich in die tiefe ihres Mundes und erkundete jede einzelne Ecke. Stöhnend krallteWalküre ihre Hand in Skulduggerys Haar und zog ihn noch tiefer zu sich.

Bis sie sich schließlich schwer atmend voneinander lösten.

Mit geröteten Wangen und dunklen gierigen Augen starrten sie sich überrascht an.

Und sie stürzten sich wieder aufeinander. Erneut krachten ihre Lippen aufeinander, doch ihre Hände waren mutiger. Seine Hände steuerten gezielt auf ihrem Gesäß zu und krallten , während ihre eigenen seinen Hemd aufrissen und über seinen Bauch streichelte. Beide stöhnten gleichzeitig auf, und grinsten in ihrem Kuss hinein.

Dann drängte er sie gegen die Wand, seine Hände wanderten gierig über ihren schwarzen Lederkorsett und rissen es auf. Walküre leckte über seinen Schlüsselbein, sog auf einer Stelle und verpasste ihm einen Knutschfleck und fummelte mit den Händen an seiner Gürtel herum.

Ihr Inneres brannte, es war immer das gleiche, sie fühlte immer das gleiche bevor sie mit einem Mann Verkehrte. Und sie wusste worauf die Nacht zusteuerte. Am Rande nahm sie wahr das der Himmel draußen dunkler geworden war und das es anfing zu regnen. Es würde sicher anfangen zu regnen.

Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder von seinen Berührungen beansprucht.

Skulduggery riss ihr den Boden unter die Füße ab, und zwang sie damit ihre Beine um seine kräftige Taille zu schlingen. Ihr Unterleib drückte sich aus Versehen gegen die entstehende Erektion ihres Partners. Sein Stöhnen ging unter einem knurren unter als sie anfing zu kichern.

Er unterbrach ihren Kuss und starrte ihr in die Augen bevor er seien Unterleib gegen ihres presste.

Ein lauten Stöhnen flüchtete aus Walküres Mund was ihn diesmal zum Grinsen brachte.

„Ich hasse dich"

Die Frau ließ sich von Skulduggery gleiten, ging vor ihm auf die Knie, öffnete zügig den Bund seiner Hose,zog sein erregtes Glied aus den Boxern und nahm es in die Hände.

„Was zum..." Er hatte nicht die geringste Chance seinen Satz zu beenden, denn Walküre nahm sein Glied in den Mund und ließ ihre Zunge um es kreisen.

Mit ihrer Zunge stupste sie seine Spitze an, was Skulduggery ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte, und er krallte seine langen Finger in ihre Haarpracht, die unter ihren Liebesspielen vollkommen verwurschtelt war.

Mit kräftigen Stößen lutsche sie an seinem Glied und nahm es immer tiefer, biss er selbst anfing sich in ihrem Mund zu pressen. Immer stärker und immer stärker glitt er in sie hinein bis sie endlich versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen, doch seine Hand hielt sie auf.

„Oh...Nein, Walkü- Ah, mehr!"

Seine verzweifelten Versuche einen Satz zu beginnen scheiterten immer wieder und Walküre schließlich nahm seinen Glied so tief wie es in ihrem Mund passte.

Es fing langsam an in ihrem Mund zu pochen, bis er sich schreiend in ihrem Mund ergoss.

Mit einem Grinsen schluckte die Frau alles herunter.

Außer Atem warf er ihr einem Blick zu und ergriff seine Möglichkeit.

Er riss sie an den Schultern hoch, drückte sie erneut gegen die Wand und küsste sie entschlossen während er ihre Hose herunter riss. Die Hose wanderte ihre Beine hinunter, Walküre schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen während Skulduggery das gleiche machte. Er riss ihr ihre Unterwäsche vom Leib und nahm ihre Rechte Brust in seiner Hand.

Und ihre Lippen verließen sich kein einziges mal.

Er konnte sich in ihrem Mund schmecken, und das machte es für ihn einfach nur noch erregender und so stellte sich sein Glied wieder hoch, drückte sich gegen ihrem Bauch und ließ sie die Luft anhalten.

„Du hattest Spaß, nicht?"

Zögernd sah Walküre Skulduggery in die Augen. Und ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf ihren Lippen.

„Ich denke, du warst doch derjenige von uns der Spaß hatte, oder?"

Ihre Sicherheit auf diesem Gebiet machte ihn leicht wütend, also machte er das einzige was ihm übrig blieb.

Er krallte seine Hände erneut in ihren Hüften, was sie aufkeuchen ließ, drückte sie leicht hoch und wartete bis sie endlich ihre kräftigen Oberschenkel sich um seiner Taille geschlungen hatten.

Er positionierte sich an ihrer Öffnung und mit einem kräftigen Stoß drang er in sie hinein.

Schreiend suchte Walküre halt, was sie dazu brachte ihre schlanken Finger in Skulduggerys Schultern zu krallen. Es , nein ER, war so wild, so ungezähmt das sie vor Lust fast ohnmächtig wurde.

Und dann entschloss sie sich zu führen.

Mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht drückte sie sich an ihm, bis er leicht rückwärts taumelte und sie stürzten beide unter seiner Unsicherheit auf dem Couchtisch, der unter ihrem Gewicht nachgab und in tausenden von Scherben zersprang. Diese drückten sich in Walküres Haut, doch sie schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung.

Das einzige das Walküres Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war ihr langjähriger Mentor und seit kurzem ihr Sexpartner.

Jetzt saß sie auf ihm, sein Glied tief in ihrer Weiblichkeit vergraben, sein Körper von einem Schweißfilm überzogen, was ihre Bewegungen erleichterte.

Und so ritt sie ihn bis er anfing in ihr zu pochen, doch er wollte nicht das es so endete.

Also sprang er mit ihr auf, entzog sich ihr, drückte sie fest auf dem Boden so das sie ihren Rücken zu wandte und drang wieder kräftig in ihr ein.

Er kam so tief wie noch die zuvor in sie hinein, also beschleunigte er seinen Tempo, und drückte ihre Hüfte näher an ihm heran.

„Aaah!Nein, nicht so..."

schrie sie auf, als er sie von hinten nahm. Sie liebte es wenn er sie so nahm, aber es war ziemlich unangenehm das er ihr Gesäß so frei sehen konnte.

Er fing hinter ihrem Rücken an zu lachen, was sie sehr wütend machte, also presste sie ihre Innenwände stark zusammen, woraufhin er laut stöhnte und seine linke Hand nach ihren beiden Brüsten griff.

„Dann, Nicht..., auf... dem Boden..." Skulduggerys Stimme brach zusammen als er sich mühsam mit ihr aufrichtete und sie wieder gegen die Wand drängte.

Walküre stütze sich mit ihren beiden Händen an der Wand ab, und versuchte verzweifelt ihren halt zu finden.

Ihre Brüste sprangen bei jedem seiner Stöße mit und knallten gegen die Wand.

Seine Bewegungen und Stöße wurde schneller und abgehackter, als ob er kurz davor wäre von der Klippe zu springen.

Beider Stöhnen und keuchen wurden lauter, bis sie sich zu Schreie entwickelten die immer schneller ausgestoßen wurden.

Mit einem letzten kräftigen Stoß, stieß sich der Mann in die Weiblichkeit der Frau, die wie am Spieß aufschrie als sich ihre Innenwänden zusammenzogen, und Fingernägel über die Wand kratzen ließ.Genau in diesem Moment war das tiefe Grollen eines Gewitters zu hören. Sein eigener Schrei ertönte kurz nach ihrem.

Er ergoss sich in sie, beide brachen auf dem Boden zusammen und mit seinen letzten Kräften drehte sich Skulduggery auf dem Rücken und zog seine Partnerin auf seine Brust.

Nach einer langen Pause fing Walküre an ihn über die Brust zu streicheln.

„Weißt du... wir sollten uns offensichtlich öfters streiten."

Der Mann neben ihre fing an zu kichern, was ihre selbst ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte.

„Ach ja? Du willst also mehr?" Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte er sie.

Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre vollen Lippen, als sie ihre Augen kaum vernehmbar verengte.

„Wieso nicht?"

Und so warfen sie sich wieder aufeinander.

3 Jahre später

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen!"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen schob Skulduggery Walküres Schleier beiseite und küsste sie innig.

Hinter seinen Augenlidern explodierten Feuerwerke und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit.

„Und damit erkläre ich sie zu Mrs. Und Mr. Pleasant!"

Lautes Gejohle und Geklatsche ertönte im ganzen Raum und ließ das es erzittern.

Leute rannten auf das Brautpaar, beglückwünschten sie und klatschen ihnen auf den Rücken.

Walküres Mutter brach in Tränen aus und ihr Vater hatte eine sehr ernste Unterhaltung mit dem Bräutigam, während die (von Grässlich Schneider) schwangere Tanith Low auf Walküre zu rannte, sie in die Arme schloss und durch die Gegend wirbelte.

Es wurde an diesem Tag geweint, gelacht und vieles andere.

Es war der Tag an dem die mittlerweile 27 Jährige Walküre Unruh ihren langjährigen Partner Skulduggery Pleasant heiratete.

Und sie lebten zusammen bis zu dem Tag an dem die Welt niederbrannte.

(Also niemals, denn beide waren immer da um die Welt zu retten.)

* * *

Bemerkung des Autors:

Das ist mein erster Lemon.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Eure Prue

PS: Ich habe meinen Oneshot erst am 05.09 korrigiert... Und ich bin entsetzt. Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann muss ich einfach zugeben das ich weder gut schreiben noch gut Betalesen kann.

Was solls'? Shit happens -.-

Bitte nehmt das was ich geschrieben hab nicht allzu ernst.


End file.
